WWE SmackDown vs Raw 2020
by James Dean y2k
Summary: My attempt at rebooking WWE programming from The 2019 Draft on till WrestleMania 36, a la General Manager Mode from WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2006, 2007, and 2008.


**Okay, so this is where my focus seems to be right now, and I have been trying my damn hardest to do Alola to Alola, I really have. I'm just at a point where I can't do anymore with my given mindset, like the chapter I'm working on feels quite mundane at that point. So, to prove I can do things, I'm posting this. If you don't like, I don't blame you. You're here for Pokemon, and not WWE Fantasy Booking, and it's all fake anyway, right? Well, Game of Thrones was fake, and frankly worse, and is also very uncreative, and many still watched it and openly claimed to love it. Although WWE is at an all-time low in terms of creativity and quality, I am gonna attempt to rebook everything, from WrestleMania 35 and the 2019 Draft(NOT the Superstar Shakeup, because that is a STUPID ASS NAME, AND IT CAN BURN IN HELL!), on to WrestleMania 36. If there are any angles you want fleshed out, let me know. Till then, give it a chance, please?**

* * *

Raw

On Raw, Universal Champion Seth Rollins announces that he wants to fight someone he has never fought before. A.J. Styles comes out to challenge him, but is interrupted by Drew McIntyre who proceeds to beat him down. At this time, Bobby Lashley and Lio Rush come out to beat down Drew McIntyre while Seth Rollins tries to break up the fight. Then, Shelton Benjamin and Paul Heyman come out to announce Shelton's challenge to Seth Rollins. A 8-Man Elimination Match is announced for the main event between Bobby Lashley, Drew McIntyre, Shelton Benjamin, and Braun Strowman, alongside newcomers A.J. Styles, Cesaro, and Rey Mysterio, and NXT Call-Up EC3. The United States Champion, Samoa Joe is on Raw, and he sees his next victim. Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins over see Number One Contender's matches for their Universal Tag Team Championships. Becky Lynch appears so that we see that she is yet to pick a challenger for Backlash or Payback. She is then confronted by Charlotte Flair and Lacey Evans, who were both drafted to Raw.

On SmackDown, Daniel Bryan is revealed to be injured as Kofi Kingston and the New Day oversee a new SmackDown, a very different SmackDown from what they know. Roman Reigns arrives to make SmackDown his yard, but is met by Randy Orton, who RKOs Roman Reigns. Meanwhile, Kevin Owens, Elias, and Mustafa Ali challenge Kofi Kingston for the WWE World Championship and duke it out in a Triple Threat match for a title shot. Finn Bálor is instantly challenged for the Intercontinental Championship by Andrade "Cien" Almas, and eventually, by Lars Sullivan, Apollo Crews, Chad Gable, and Rowan. This is settled later in the night. A Tag Team Triple Threat Number One Contender's Match is announced to determine the Hardys' opponents at Backlash. Becky Lynch appears on SmackDown to survey for a potential challenger for her Women's World Championship at Backlash. The IIconics demand a challenge.

* * *

Results

Raw

-Seth Rollins wants to fight someone he never fought before.

-Bobby Lashley, Drew McIntyre, Braun Strowman, Shelton Benjamin, A.J. Styles, Cesaro, Rey Mysterio, and EC3 are scheduled for an 8-Man Elimination Match for a shot at the Universal Championship

-Samoa Joe attacks Lio Rush

-The Usos def. Baron Corbin and Mojo Rawley

-The Revival def. Sami Zayn and Titus O' Neil

-Aleister Black and Ricochet def. AOP

-A Fatal-4-Way Tag Team match will determine the Universe Tag Team Champions' challengers at Payback

-Becky Lynch appears and is interrupted by Lacey Evans and Charlotte Flair

-Becky Lynch chooses Lacey Evans as her opponent at Payback for the Universal Women's Championship

-The 8-Man Elimination Match starts now.

-Seven of the Eight competitors gang up on Braun Strowman, but he explodes, beating down Drew McIntyre, Bobby Lashley, and EC3

-Braun Strowman eliminates EC3 from the match

-The remaining competitors again gang up on Braun Strowman, but he explodes again.

-Rey Mysterio hits a 619, and West Coast Pop, combined with a Phenomenal Forearm from A.J. Styles, a spear from Bobby Lashley, a Cesaro Swing from Cesaro, and a Claymore Kick from Drew McIntyre on Braun Strowman

-Drew McIntyre eliminates Braun Strowman.

-Drew McIntyre and Bobby Lashley slug it out against each other.

-Shelton Benjamin eliminates Drew McIntyre with an Ankle Lock

-Rey Mysterio hits a 619 and West Coast Pop on Bobby Lashley, and A.J. Styles hits a Phenomenal Forearm right after.

-Cesaro eliminates Bobby Lashley with a Cesaro Swing.

-Cesaro eliminates Rey Mysterio with a Cesaro Swing

-Shelton Benjamin eliminates A.J. Styles with a Dominator

-Shelton Benjamin and Cesaro slug it out.

-Shelton Benjamin eliminates Cesaro with an Ankle Lock.

-Seth Rollins comes out to confront Shelton Benjamin and Paul Heyman announces that Brock Lesnar will be back soon.

-It will be Seth Rollins vs. Shelton Benjamin for the Universal Championship at Payback

* * *

SmackDown

-Kofi Kingston, and The New Day come out and survey a brand new SmackDown.

-It will be Elias v. Kevin Owens v. Mustafa Ali for a shot at Kofi Kingston tonight.

-Kofi Kingston and Intercontinental Champion Finn Bálor will team up against the Hardys in a Champion vs. Champion match.

-A Tag Team Triple Threat will take place to crown a Number One Contender for the World Tag Team Championships

-Intercontinental Champion Finn Bálor arrives on SmackDown to greet the SmackDown fans, but is interrupted by Andrade "Cien" Almas and Zelina Vega, and later Apollo Crews, Lars Sullivan, Chad Gable and Rowan.

-A Six-Pack Challenge will take place next week on SmackDown between Finn Bálor, and the other five challengers. If one of the challengers wins, they face Finn Bálor at Backlash. If Finn Bálor wins, he chooses his Backlash opponent.

-Shinsuke Nakamura and Rusev def. The New Day and Heavy Machinery to win a shot at the World Tag Team Championships at Backlash

-Kofi Kingston and Finn Bálor battle the Hardys to a no contest as Kevin Owens, Elias, Lars Sullivan, Andrade "Cien" Almas, and Rowan interrupted.

-Roman Reigns is interviewed but is then RKO'd by Randy Orton.

-Becky Lynch surveys SmackDown and is interrupted by the IIconics and Mandy Rose and Sonya DeVille.

-Paige returns with news of a new tag team on the block: Asuka and Kairi Sane, the Pirate Empresses

-Chaos ensues as Becky Lynch is confronted by Zelina Vega and new arrivals Bayley, Ember Moon, and Alexa Bliss.

-In addition, Mickie James and Liv Morgan arrive on SmackDown to announce that they also want to challenge the IIconics for the Women's Tag Team Championships.

-Kevin Owens def. Elias and Mustafa Ali to win a shot at the WWE World Championship at Backlash.

* * *

**OKAY THEN! I hope you all have enjoyed that, and let me know if you want any angles fleshed out or if you would prefer if I wrote this a different way, or if I never did this again. DM me, and tell me how I did, till then, PEACE OUT!**


End file.
